The Chronicles of Cain 4: The New Year
by Eternal Scene
Summary: The fourth story of the Chronicles of Cain: Val and Fletcher have finally tied the knot and decided to wed. Though as Fletch hopes for a calmer and happier future for him and Val, Eternal Scene and Adrasdos dark return to Dublin to create even more chaos.
1. January's Flashback

I sighed and strolled casually along the frosted pavement; the breeze tore my hair across my face and made me shudder violently, despite my furry hood covering half of my face. I hissed as another harsh breeze blew from the front of me, southwards. I could tell my lips we're pale as snow, or, as the snow that was beginning to melt away.

It was seven am on a Saturday morning in January, the 8th to be precise. And why was I up at seven am on a weekend when I could be happily in bed cuddling up to my 18 year old boyfriend?

Well, boyfriend was hardly the correct term nowadays. Not since he proposed to me.

Well, anyways, the reason why I wasn't asleep cuddling my 18 year old fiancée was because I had a job to do for Skulduggery, whom was not happy at all about the marriage.

I remembered the night we told him...

_Flashback!_

_It was New Years Eve, and I, Fletcher, Tanith, Ghastly, China, Solomon Wreath, Finbar Wrong, Kenspeckle Grouse, and Skulduggery Pleasant._

_We were all seated around a white table clothed table, with china plates and gleaming silver cutlery. I sighed and placed my elbows on the table; which China thought was a great deal of disrespect._

_I reached over to Fletcher, who smiled and winked. I placed my hand in his jean pocket and pulled out his iPhone, I fiddled about on all the games he had. I heard him chuckle. He knew I liked the iPhone, and he promised to get me one soon enough. I couldn't wait._

_But suddenly, Fletcher stood and my heart raced a mile. He smiled down at me encouragingly and took my hand, pulling me up besides him. I stood next to his tall and thin figure, his blonde hair in its usual spiky updo. His blue eyes brighter than I'd ever seen. I stood next to him in my red, knee-length strapless dress._

"_Guys, we have something to tell you," Fletcher announced, and all the eyes in the room were on us."Me and Val have decided something very special, and, well, we'd just like to tell you that-"_

"_You're getting married?" Skulduggery butted in._

_I frowned. Fletcher sighed and nodded. "Yes, we are getting married."_

"_Whoopy dooo..." Skulduggery cheered. "Am I invited?"_

"_Yes," I said._

"_Do I get a free hat?" He asked._

"_No,"_

"_You two are bullies." He grumbled._

"_This is lovely," China murmured. "But haven't you only been dating for four months now?"_

"_Five," Fletcher corrected. "And by the time we're married it'll probably be round about eight months to a year."_

"_Why so long?" China asked._

"_The money for one, and time, but also, Valkyrie needs to be able to break it to her parents that were in love."_

"_I'm gonna barf!" Finbar yelped and doubled over, throwing up under the table. My stomach churned._

"_And we also need to plan..." Fletcher continued his face a pale shade of green. "And... um... the aftermath."_

"_You mean the honeymoon?" Solomon Wreath asked._

_Finbar doubled over. "BLEEEGH!"_

"_Wonderful," I groaned._

_Fletcher took my hand in his. "What's the matter, Val?"_

_I just shook my head and sat down. "Carry on."_

"_Anyways," He did as I said. "We need time to plan both the wedding and honeymoon, and a way to tell Valkyrie's parents."_

"_Why don't you just run away like I did?" Finbar asked. "I ran away from home, got married, had a kid, life's great. Though, my parents do hate me now..."_

"_Dibs on bridesmaid!" Tanith yelled._

_China blinked. "We all know that I am going to be the bridesmaid, don't flatter yourself, sweetie."_

"_Shut your mouth, China Sorrows..." Tanith growled._

"_And what if I don't?" China asked in a teasing manner. "What force, what possible power do you possess over me; to make me do was you wish?"_

"_Ladies," Fletcher coughed. "Calm down."_

"_Do not order me what to do, child," China snapped. "I think its very romantic, but very silly."_

"_China..." Ghastly warned._

"_Hush," she commanded. "There are more important things to be done than these two being wedded."_

"_I agree," Skulduggery pointed out._

"_I believe that it is indeed Valkyrie's decision," Solomon spoke up. "I think we should ask her whether or not she thinks its a good idea."_

_Fletcher smiled down at me. "Val?"_

_I sighed. "Of course, getting married at the age of seventeen is a bit... silly," I said, I saw Fletcher frown and I quickly changed course. "But... I love him, and he loves me. And we are... kind of... ready... to, um..."_

"_...You mean...?" China asked then her eyes widened. "Oh my... Valkyrie you stupid, stupid girl!"_

"_Hey!" Fletcher and Tanith hissed together._

"_She's pregnant," China announced. "Valkyrie Cain is pregnant."_

"_No I'm not!" I yelled._

"_Valkyrie?" Skulduggery mumbled._

"_I'm not pregnant!" I said. "I and Fletcher haven't even got that far yet!"_

"_Yet," China repeated, shaking her beautiful head. "It'll happen. Then how're you supposed to save the world?"_

"_This is none of your business, China," Tanith muttered._

"_As it is none of yours," China sang. "But the world's survival is depending on this. We understand now that we actually need Valkyrie, and how is she supposed to achieve her best when carrying around a screaming baby?"_

"_I'm not pregnant!" I yelled once more._

"_Val, honeymoons often begin that process," Ghastly mumbled._

"_Whose side are you on, Ghastly?" Tanith asked._

"_Yours, of course..." Ghastly's wide eyes blinked._

_Tanith stood up. "Valkyrie is a responsible young woman, and though marrying at such a young age may be irresponsible, I think she's ready. I'm sure that a couple of weeks off won't hurt, and during an emergency she has Fletcher with her. We managed before without her, we can do it again."_

"_Thanks Tanith," Fletcher beamed. "So, I guess that's everything."_

"_Yay," I mumbled._

"_Ridiculous," China hissed._

_Tanith growled. "Shut up or I'll shove my first class turkey knife up where the sun doesn't shine!"_

"_Ladies," Skulduggery clapped. "Enough is enough."_

"_Tell that to her," Tanith argued._

_I sighed and looked away, I could hear China's grumbling but I focused my senses on Fletcher, who sat down next to me and smiled._

"_I love you so, so much..." He whispered and leaned in._

_I smiled against his lips, pulling back just half an inch before he could kiss me. "I love you, too."_

_End of flashback..._

I sighed a happy sigh, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. It was still dark out, and I didn't sleep well last night, despite my warm blanket and my personal body heater Fletcher. I suspected Fletcher to be asleep at his new apartment; he was quite grumpy of having to get up. I would've left him asleep, but its risky enough overdosing the use of my reflection. My parents would flip more at finding Fletcher in my bed than a flickering figure of me.

Oh, and Fletcher got a place of his own, even though it was Skulduggery's house. Skulduggery offered this place to Fletcher for the time being, Skulduggery had got a new fridge put in, a bed, sofa, a television and a kettle, Skulduggery started loving having company around to show off his tea-making skills.

I turned the next corner, and crossed down a dark alleyway. I held the envelope tightly under my coat: I waited at the bottom of the alley, keeping my head low and my eyes on the nearest path to the street. I heard footsteps and my first reaction was to look up.

Caelan stared down at me; his fringe covered his right eye, his hair had grown than the last time I saw him, which was technically in my crazy Halloween dream, other than that it was our holiday last September.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello," He smiled. "You called for me?"

I nodded and pulled out the envelope, handing it to him with my left hand.

Caelan looked down and took the envelope, he then paused, his eyes on my hand. I blinked and looked down, and then I almost regretted using that hand.

I hastily pushed the envelope to him and placed both hands in my pockets.

"I heard you and Fletcher were..." He swallowed hard.

I sighed. "Caelan, I'm sorry, but-"

Caelan grinned. "No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be intruding on your business. Forgive me."

I smiled back. "Sure, you're forgiven."

"I'm too mature for all this hastle," He nodded. "In a way, I'll always love you... as a friend."

I nodded. "Sure,"

"How is Fletcher?" Caelan asked.

"He's fine," I answered. "He has his own apartment now. Well, technicially it's Skulduggery's but they share for the time being."

"When are you moving into your Uncles mansion?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Probably when I turn eighteen."

"It'll be nice," Caelan nodded. "You can raise a family there, take time off..."

I groaned. "Fletcher's been playing the same trick on me. I'm living my dream, Caelan. I'll think about... _family_, when I have time."

"Hmm," Caelan nodded then began opening the envelope, I blushed a scarlet red as he did. I wish he'd wait until he got home.

"Hello," A voice called.

I turned on my heel, and my eyes witnessed someone who I shouldn't have.

"Tragety," Caelan growled.

"Caelan," Zade Tragety laughed. "What brings you here, brother?"

"This is my hometown," Caelan muttered. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Just admiring the city," Zade smirked. Zade was tall, raging at almost seven foot with dark amber eyes and an opened black jacket; he wore a Nickelback t-shirt and skinny jeans with black converse. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was messy and blood-stained. His skin was the palest shade of white I'd ever seen, paler than Dusk's and Caelan's by a mile, even paler than Adrasdos Dark's skin. "Actually, I popped in for a bit of a snack."

"Take your chaotic atmosphere and leave, Zade." Caelan warned.

"Or what?" Zade challenged. "You'll kill me?"

"Maybe," Caelan promised. "Go."

"But I am rather hungry..." He chuckled and darted for us. I screamed as Caelan pushed me, causing Zade to tackle into Caelan instead. They snarled and snapped and swung for each other, batting each others attacks away.

"Val, run!" Caelan told me.

I nodded and knew he could handle himself, I scrambled up and ran for the alleyway, I gasped and tumbled back as I bumped into a figure.

I held my head and hissed, ready to curse every swearword at whoever stopped my scram. I looked up and paused to find Adrasdos Dark looking down at me.

"Sorry about that," She said and helped me up, her long, blonde hair falling into straight locks over her shoulder as she gracefully walked forward. She suddenly whipped out a gun from under her jacket and pressed it to Zade's temple.

"Zade Tragety, a teenaged Vampire," Adrasdos spat. "I am placing you under arrest for attempted murder, murder, robbery, credit card theft, homicide, loitering, littering, shoplifting, vandalism, and disturbing the peace."

"...Littering?" Zade asked. "All I did was drop an empty pack of fruit Bubbelicious in an empty park!"

"A toddler choked on that empty pack of fruit Bubbelicious a week later," Adrasdos said. "Therefore it is attempted murder."

"Pfft," Zade scoffed. "Sure, baby."

"Do not call be baby," Adrasdos muttered with a roll of her eyes. She then looked over at me. "You go home. You look exhausted."

I nodded. "Caelan?"

Caelan looked up at me, besides a scratch along his cheek and a small black eye forming, he looked fine.

"Read the envelope when you get home," I said, he nodded and smiled a small smile. "It was nice to see you both again. Good luck with... um, him."

"Oh, if I can handle Eternal Scene, I can handle Zade Tragety." Adrasdos smiled.

"Where is Eternal?" I asked.

"Locked up at the Sanctuary; nice and cold, with mice and stuff," Adrasdos whispered, joy pricking every one of her words. "The exact where she belongs."

"Could I visit her?" Caelan asked.

"Why would you want to visit her?" Adrasdos smirked. "She's evil and psycho."

"I just wanted to talk to her," Caelan shrugged.

Adrasdos bit down on her lip. "All right, seeing as you're a good vampire. I'll make an arrangement. Four o' clock tomorrow, come to the Sanctuary and you may visit her."

"Thank you," Caelan bowed his head. He then sent a smile my way and turned on heel, pulling his hood high over his head and vanishing into the dark shadows.

"I'll see you soon, Adrasdos..." I mumbled and turned to go.

"Good luck in life, Valkyrie Cain." She whispered as I walked. I blinked as I thought over her choice of words. But shrugged it off after a moment, she knew I saved the world every now and then. It wouldn't be long before another life threatening adventure came my way.


	2. A Blessing Kiss

Caelan's POV

I sighed when I stepped through my front door to my small apartment. My eye hurt and my cheek stung, but I hardly cared. I threw the envelope onto the coffee table and made my way to the downstairs bathroom. I washed off my face and grabbed my injections, using one large dose.

_Should last me up until tomorrow afternoon,_ I thought. I hadn't even got back home yesterday morning, from when I met up with Valkyrie. Today, I was going to visit Eternal Scene.

Something I had not decided doing until I heard she was in prison. Recently, something changed about my opinion of her. I used to think of her as a snobby, immature, chaotic teenaged psycho Emo girl.

But now, well, some of them words still remained. As much as the immature, chaotic, teenaged, Emo girl; who I completely adored.

_No!_ My brain hissed. _You don't adore her, at all! Never in a million years!_

I sighed and let it pass. It was impossible anyway. She was a Vampire Slayer, I was a Vampire. She was the bad guy, I was the good guy. Yet she classes herself in between both of them, she'd always be a bad gal on my account. She was on every wanted list I laid my eyes on. She got into more trouble than Dusk or even Sanguine had. She wasn't far from trailing behind the numbers of what Serpine got.

"Get a grip," I told myself and stormed out of the room. I swoop up the envelope off the table and ripped it open. I hadn't even got a chance to read it yet.

I pulled open the papers and read.

_Caelan,_

_Though we have had many rough patches, I still have to do this. And not just for you. Also, I'm trying to work things out. As you may now know, I sent Valkyrie to give this message. We're getting married, as you probably guessed. And I'd like for you to come to wedding._

_You don't have to; you don't have to show up. But if you want to, it'll be a laugh. Join in with the fun._

_Happy New Year,_

_Fletcher .R_

I blinked and took the little blue card, which showed my name and a signed signature for allowance of my invitation. I considered it as I placed the little blue card into my pocket.

I looked at the clock hanging up on my wall, I was running a little late but Eternal wouldn't mind, she'd be thankful for ten minutes out of a cell.

I looked outside; there was hardly any sun out. So I pulled on my black hoodie, hooded up and bolted out. I ran there, and it took less than a minute to actually arrive. I escorted myself inside the Sanctuary and went to the female administrator, who was passing by holding plenty of clipboards, even holding one by her teeth.

"Excuse me," I said politely. "I'm here to visit Eternal Scene."

"Throum thma woom," She mumbled, I understood.

"Thank you," I smiled and followed her muffled directions, I walked in boldly and found two cleavers near the opposite door, and Adrasdos waiting besides one of them.

"There you are," She said. "You're late."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No matter," Adrasdos smiled. She turned on heel and beckoned me over. One of the cleavers stepped aside, the other followed. "Remember, she is a homicidal maniac."

"I knew that," I chuckled as we walked through the door.

Eternal Scene looked up at me, with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello there, Caelan."

* * *

Eternal's POV

Tall and muscular, with eyes coated with milky fire, his eyes scanned over me; his left eye was covered with his long, black fringe, the rest of his hair was short. Adrasdos left the room after giving him another small warning. He sighed and made his way over.

He sat across from the small desk, my hands were out in front of me, shackled. I was useless.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Can't I say hello to my friends?" He mumbled. I frowned, I didn't like the term _friends._

"Sorry," I said.

He beamed. "No need to apologise." I bit down my lip, my eyes on my shackled hands. I glared down at them.

I was useless.

"You realise you're making a mistake, right?" I hissed through my teeth.

"What?" He gasped.

My eyes shot up to meet his. "I'm dangerous for you."

"I'm dangerous for you," He counterattacked. "So?"

"We're mortal enemies," I corrected.

He blinked and shrugged softly. "Your point is?"

"W-we, we shouldn't even be talking!" I growled. "You shouldn't be here!"

"But I had to come," His eyes glittered. "I had to." He repeated.

"And why is that?" I challenged, having the urge to cross my arms together, only I couldn't.

_Useless,_ the voice hissed. I gasped.

Caelan raised an eyebrow, looking at me spectively.

I gulped, wanting to get this over with. "Go on," I urged.

"Well, I have something very important to tell you," He began. I listened. "I only found out myself less than an hour ago. But I feel like... um, I've felt it for a long, long time."

"And that is?"

"It's... embarrassing," He admitted.

I scowled. "Don't be such a child, Caelan."

"I'm not," He argued. "It's just... I have butterflies in my stomach. Like, I feel as though this should be a secret for our safety, our nature... our... our way of life."

"Spit it out," I commanded lazily.

He sighed. "I... I think I'm..." He trailed off, then he let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I can't say it."

"Caelan," I mumbled.

He held his finger up at me; telling me to be quiet. "I will," He promised.

I waited patiently while he gathered himself up.

"What I mean to say is," He whispered, his eyes piercing into mine as he leaned in slowly. "I think I'm in love with you, Eternal."

"What?" I growled, pulling away.

But he wasn't having that, his strong hands grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. I struggled as my natural instincts told me to run, while the voice inside my mind told me to slaughter anyone who dare lay a finger on me.

"Eternal Scene," Caelan chuckled, a smile tore his lips apart and wide open, his fangs bared at me, I shuddered as he leaned in again, pulling me towards him with so much force, the table tumbled forward with me, if it wasn't for Caelan's strong arms holding me up, I would've hit the deck.

I gasped as his lips crashed with mine, I could feel his fangs pushing against my lips as his own moved in exotic movements against mine, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter and race, my mind shut down completely and my body felt warm, even when a Vampire was touching me.

That's when I snapped back into reality.

He was a Vampire.

I yanked back and my hand swung itself for his face, he growled in anticipation as my hand connected with his cheek, his head swerved with my hand and he stumbled, his hands, still on my shoulders, strong and possessive, clutched me and I tumbled with him.

We hit the ground, with me on top of him, I rolled away and scrambled up onto my knees. I placed one foot on the ground, ready to bolt off but suddenly an arm snaked round my waist, the other grabbed my hand, holding it to his red cheek.

"I love you," He gasped. "So, so much."

"N-no," I protested.

"Ssh," He hushed before kissing hungrily down my neck. "This will all be over soon, you'll see. No one can harm you. Not anymore. You'll behave. We'll have a good life together. Forever."

"N-no," I repeated.

"So stubborn," Caelan chuckled softly. "I admire your fire. So; strong and potent. Like a kiss, a kiss of which I bless you with. You'll enjoy this new life with me; I'll take care of you. No one will harm you, not with me here."

"Please..." I resulted the begging, the nerve of him!

"Ssh," He hushed me again, his lips, still kissing my neck, came to a pause. I felt his mouth open wide, and I felt my mouth go dry as I shook. Tears spilled down my cheeks as he ran his tongue over my neck. "Love you," He repeated and suddenly, I gagged as his razor fangs dug into my soft, fragile skin. I gurgled a scream, no one could hear me.

My eyes were blinded by my tears, my screams, just a soft growl-like gasp. My cheeks turned red in a scarlet blush but my body felt cold as ice. I felt dizzy, and the next thing I saw was the ground whooshing up to my face before the blackness took over.

How could the man who loved me, do such a terrible thing?


	3. Messy Love Making

Tanith's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me, I blinked to get my proper eyesight back as the afternoon sun leaked in. Spring was hopefully fighting to come back soon. I didn't like the cold.

But I was nothing near cold snuggled up in my favourite pyjamas, bedtime socks and with Ghastly's strong arms wrapped around my waist. His body heat kept me nice and warm in the cold winter.

I smiled, smug. He was so tired since last night, I'd given him such a wild time. Showed him what I was capable of. Yes, to break it down we had sex.

I'm dirty. I can't help it.

His head rested on the same pillow as mine, his arms draped round me and his chest against my back, his skin rubbing against the smooth fabric of my pyjamas. Our legs were entwined the slightest, but with my sleeping habits, I often kicked free a little, or had a random spasm in the bed when half-asleep and that feeling that you think you're falling.

I yawned again and placed my hands on Ghastly's arms. I heard him mumble and sigh. He slowly leant his head against my back and kissed the tip of my shoulder.

"Morning," I chimed with a smirk.

"Morning, love," He grunted.

I snickered, shaking the slightest with the laughter. "Think you'll still be able get up?"

"Shush," He scolded and tightened his arms round me. "I'm not that fragile."

I laughed aloud, the laughter I'd bottled up charged out, and Ghastly sighed again.

"Must you always bully me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I have the right."

"Indeed, you do," Ghastly chuckled, kissing my shoulder once more.

"So," I began. "What's for breakfast?"

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Ghastly asked. "We have a case to start."

"I'm sure Skulduggery will let you off," I chimed. "Especially for your... injuries." I snickered.

Ghastly sat up quickly, his back and shoulders cracked. "I am not injured!"

"Sure, sure," I smiled and sat up next to him.

He grinned and placed a hand on my cheek. "You're so beautiful, I don't deserve you."

I smiled a tight smile, running my fingers along the jagged scars raking across his face. "No. You don't deserve me. You deserve better."

"There is no better," He cooed and leaned in towards me, his lips pressed against mine in a soft motion, moving slowly. I sighed and kissed him back eagerly, draping my arms around his shoulders.

Slowly, our kiss turned urgent, Ghastly clutched his arms round my waist and I tightened my arms round him, we were both gasping for breath as we slowly lay down. Ghastly climbed atop of me, one of his hands slowly crawled down my body and onto my waist. His other began undoing my shirt.

"I think it's time for round two," I gasped out when his lips freed mine.

And we slowly continued our messy-love-making...

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Glad to be back, as you can see, my stories are more... intense.**

**I'm sorry that I won't go into more detail, really sorry.**

**I am only thirteen, so, yeah. Kind of awkward for me to write sex scenes.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

**I just thought it'd be pretty cute to have a moment of time to find out what Tanith and Ghastly would be doing at four o'clock while Eternal is getting blessed by Caelan.**

**So... yeah.**

**Anyways, hope you're enjoying the story so far and please keep these reviews coming because it really boosts me up. I also want to try to get this done before Valentine's Day because, I will be doing a story then, too.**

**Yup, already making plans for the fifth Chronicles!**

**So, again. Hope you're enjoying it, feel free to post any ideas, any quotes, stuff like that to help me along the way.**

**Peace out, Home Dawgz.**

**Yeah, I'm cool. Cool as a cucumber.**


	4. Chess and Monstrosity

Fletcher's POV

My brain was functioning, and determined; and it wasn't about getting my hair perfect.

Skulduggery Pleasant sat across from me in his large armchair, me in the other with a small table in front of us with a chessboard on.

One of the deals about moving in with Skulduggery, we had a weekly game of Chess. I honestly couldn't wait to get a place with my own. Possibly with Valkyrie, I hoped.

I bit down on my lip and my eyes narrowed. I had no idea which one to move. We were both on our last line. Who ever got the right move at the right time won? It was all up to me now.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery grumbled. "I hate to rush you but you've been sitting there, hunched over for a good hour and you haven't made a single move."

"I'm thinking," I said.

"Let me get some morphine," He offered, I gave him a glare but then gazed back down at the chessboard.

"Fletcher," He repeated.

"Gah!" I screeched and placed my hand on the edge of the chessboard, I hoisted it up with little effort and all the little red and white pawns and other little figures flew into the air and crashed into shards on the ground.

I got up and stormed off up to my room, hearing Skulduggery chuckle.

"Twenty-one to me and nought to Fletcher," I heard him say.

I got to my room and practically slammed the door; I was such a sore loser. I slumped over to my bed and grabbed a small remote off of the bedside table next to me. I pressed a button and music blasted out of my speakers. I grinned, finally getting the time to chill.

I jumped as a sudden thud was hammered onto my door.

"TURN THAT MONSTROSITY DOWN!" Skulduggery's voice boomed, another hammer on the door.

I grinned and lowered the music just enough for him to hear me. "It's not monstrosity, it's what we citizens of today's generation call _music_."

"That is not music!" Skulduggery yelled out to me as I turned the music back up. He continued thudding onto my door and I chuckled. But my chuckling game to an end as the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Fletcher Renn," Skulduggery growled. I began to panic and struggled to teleport fast enough, and instead of going to my happy place, which was Valkyrie's room, I ended up just a foot behind Skulduggery. "You little-"

I teleported again as he swung for me, this time, I vanished and reappeared to his left. He made a grab for me again, I squeaked loudly and continued my little teleportation dance. I appeared on his right, behind him, to his left, on the bed, standing on the chair, on the ceiling... I even landed right in front of him.

And at that time, he grabbed me, hauling me up against the nearest wall by grabbing the collar of my shirt and hoisting me up.

"You live under _my_ roof," Skulduggery warned. "So you live under my _rules._ Is that clear enough for you, you idiot?"

I shrugged and smiled a tight smile. But regretting it when Skulduggery gripped my collar even tighter.

"S-skul," I choked.

And then a soft gasp echoed throughout the room. I turned my head at the exact time Skulduggery turned his skull. The next thing I knew I was sliding down the wall and onto the wooden flooring. Valkyrie rushed over to me and glared up at Skulduggery.

"You're lucky my sidekick likes you," Skulduggery said to me.

I grinned, clearing my throat. "_Like _is a bit of an underestimate."

"Must you constantly bully him?" Valkyrie asked as she slid her arms under mine, Skulduggery was busy destroying my stereo. I pouted.

"That cost me over five hundred quid!" I yelped.

Valkyrie grabbed my hand. "He'll replace it. Right, Skul?"

"Hmm?" Skulduggery hummed.

"Skul," Valkyrie growled.

"Fine!" Skulduggery huffed. "But I want it at a decent volume, it kills my hearing."

"You don't have ears," I pointed out.

Valkyrie grabbed my hand. "He'll replace it. Right, Skul?"

"Hmm?" Skulduggery hummed.

"Skul," Valkyrie growled.

"Fine!" Skulduggery huffed. "But I want it at a decent volume, it kills my hearing."

"You don't have ears," I pointed out.

"But I can still hear you," Skulduggery commented. "I don't need ears for that."

"Don't you need eardrums to detect the music?" I asked.

"How do I talk without vocal cords, Fletcher?" He asked me.

"Magic," I shrugged.

"And there is your answer," Skulduggery chuckled and left the room.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Valkyrie muttered.

I shrugged. "I can't help it,"

"Such a bother," She sighed.

I laughed. "I'll behave when we're married, I'll promise."

She bit down on her lip. "I don't want you to change, though. I love you for who you are."

"I know but I mean I'll be less irritating to Skulduggery," I mumbled. "I never said to you."

"That's nice," She smirked.

I winked at her. "Yup."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal..." She sighed.

I blinked, and felt a little anger pinch me. "You don't want to marry me?"

"No, no!" She yelled. "Nothing like that, of course I want to marry you, I love you. And all this rush of emotion will be worth it in the end and we'll be happy but I don't see why you seem to want things to change so... abruptly."

"Because fate is fate," I sighed. "And I'm changing it, because fate can be bad. But seeing as fate allowed us to meet and come to this, it must be good. Also, I love you, so much. I want you all to myself. I'm greedy like that, Valkyrie. But then again, who wouldn't want you all to themselves? You're beautiful, caring, and a total babe."

"What have I said about calling me babe, Fletcher?" She snickered.

"Sorry," I said with a roll of my eyes. "It was a compliment."

"I know," She smiled. "But all girls prefer beautiful."

"I did say beautiful-"I began but she placed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"_Just_ beautiful, Fletch." She giggled.

"What's with the sudden mood change?" I asked, my lips kissing her finger with the softest touch.

"Nothing," She blinked.

"Oh," I smiled softly.

"Still coming round mine for dinner?" She asked me suddenly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Let's get going then," She snickered and grabbed my hand. "Outside my house."

I smiled and leaned in, pecking her lips just as I teleported. We appeared outside her house, and she guided me in, I gave Mrs Edgley my best smile and gave her husband a quick handshake and a small nod.

So far, Valkyrie's parents were beginning to like me.


	5. Hesitation

Eternal's POV

I stirred and opened my eyes, a dimly lit room came into view. I blinked a few times to clear my vision completely, as everything was blurry. I knew what had happened, I'd been bitten. Now I had no life of my own. I wouldn't succeed as a Vampire Slayer, or even a villain.

I didn't know if I was a Vampire or not, but I'd hate Caelan for this, for biting me, for destroying my life.

"Eternal?" His voice rang in my ears. I groaned and moved by head towards the sound, but I felt too weak and my head seemed too heavy. My hair fell over half of my face, as it usually stayed. I knew Caelan had only seen my scar a couple of times, mainly because of my jet black fringe in the way or the covering of my dark hood.

His hand reached over and pushed aside my hair, I knew he could see my scar judging by his soft gasp. I wanted to grab him and throw him the nearest wall, kill him, maybe. Or just let him suffer.

"Eternal," Caelan repeated. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't help myself. You smelt so... I, I had to taste you, to taste your blood. To see if you were the one for me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but a strangled gurgle came out, and my throat burned like a white hot branding iron had been shoved down my throat.

"And if you're wondering," He continued. "I didn't turn you into a Vampire. I only tasted you."

Well, I suppose I'd let the suffering off. But I still wanted to hurt him.

"You mean the world to me," Caelan whispered. "I love you, so, so much. Please understand."

I wanted to scream at him, at his stupidity, but even if I could talk I wouldn't, I'd be tearing up inside. These words had been spoken to me before, but only to be betrayed in the end. Love was breakable and pathetic. No one really loved. Love wasn't real.

It was a _devil._

"Can you find it in your soul to love me, Eternal?" His voice drawled on, like a soft humming in my head. The only thing in the universe as my eyes drifted a close. "Please... I didn't bite you for my own selfish reasons... I'm not like _other people_."

I gulped, he knew about my past. My gain: my loss: my love and my pain.

"Eternal," He whispered into my ear, his soft breath leaving tingles on my neck and ear. "Please."

I did nothing, I didn't even move. I just concentrated on the sound of our normal breathing, and the steady beat of my heart.

"We're meant to be," He said. "I'd never hurt you. I've always loved you, I realize that now. Why can't you find it in you to love me back? You know I'd never do anything to you. I'd do anything _for_ you."

I groaned, and it escaped my lips. I felt Caelan wrap his strong arms round me as he pulled me up into a sitting position. I was still so weak, my head dropped to the side, but soon enough Caelan tilted me and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Encase you're wondering, you're at my apartment," Caelan told me. "I made a deal with Adrasdos to let you out if I improved your... behaviour."

What?

What did he mean by _improve my behaviour?_

"Remember what I said, when I was kissing your neck?" He mumbled, the images came back into view, the touch... the scent, the _emotions._ "Well, I said that you'd enjoy your new life with me, and you will. I can promise you that; but to get to keep you... I have to tame you."

I growled, and he heard.

"I know," He whispered. "It'll be hard, but we'll get help. I'll get you medicine, I'll make you better, I promise. You'll be back on your feet in no time."

I wanted to scream, to lash out; I felt every calm sensation in me leave.

_Kill him,_ the voice urged; the voice so soft but too devilish the voice too sweet to not be sour.

"We'll cure you," Caelan continued. "I'll make sure of it. You'll be sane... healed. No one will dismiss you with a lower authority than themselves. You'll be respected, you'll be adored. You'll be _loved._"

Loved?

He doesn't even know the meaning of the word.

Love would be the last thing I wanted in this dimension.

"Eternal," Caelan chuckled. "You don't realise how quickly I decided this, I haven't had time to think second thoughts."

_Kill him now,_ the beautiful voice demanded.

_No,_ a calmer voice said.

I gasped, my eyes threw themselves open wide.

That was not the devilish seducing voice inside of me; this was another voice of another being.

Was my hearing going?

Had I finally snapped all together?

_You snapped long ago,_ the evil voice chuckled. _Now, kill him right this second. He won't stand a chance, the salt water, and the vial... right in your pocket; near your hand as well as near his hand._

_He loves you,_ the angel voice spoke up. _Truly he does, and you love him._

_What?_

What?

I didn't know what this devilish voice was ever doing inside me, but I knew that it was a demon who entered into me long ago, and no Priest, no Saint, nobody would help me.

But this sweet and song like voice? Who was it?

_What was it,_ the demon corrected me.

"I love you," Caelan suddenly said; he kneeled down in front of me. His eyes gazing deep into mine, his bright red eyes, his dark long hair, I gulped painfully as he lowered his lips to mine with the softest touch.

_KILL HIM NOW!_ The voice roared.

As much as I wanted to, the feeling of moving my body came back to me; my hand twitched and I moved my foot. I was free to do as I would. I could strike now, kill Caelan and run. But I didn't.

What was holding me here?

What sort of stupid hesitation was this?

Was I actually enjoying the feeling of Caelan's lips moving against mine?

Truth is, I was.

My hand reached up to caress his face, which he seemed surprised of according to the pause of his lips, but he continued. I felt his fangs poke against my lips just the tiniest bit, but he didn't apply too much pressure. He kissed me slowly, but roughly. His hands found my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him.

The angel chuckled. _You do love him._


	6. Zade Tragety

Adrasdos' POV

I leaned back in the chair across from Zade Tragety, the only thing separating us was a glass screen. I smirked over at him. He smirked back.

"So," I chuckled. "Eternal Scene?"

"What about her?" Zade asked.

"You loved her?" I asked.

"She's my idol," Zade grinned. "I wanted to date her, but I don't think she liked me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Zade sighed. "She got mad whenever I killed her prey."

"Sounds... tragic," I blurted out.

Zade nodded sadly. "She never fell head over heels for me like I did for her, though."

"Shame," I snickered.

"Yeah," Zade laughed out suddenly. "Though, I do prefer blondes now."

I raised an eyebrow as he winked at me. I sighed and picked up a folder, pulling out some documents.

"Let get this over with," I mumbled and selected a sheet. "January 12th 2011; you tried to murder an elderly woman who was attempting to rescue her cat from a tree."

"The cat told me to," Zade shrugged.

I sighed and selected another document. "January 13th; you stole fifty pounds from a Butcher in London."

"I needed a new set of headphones, and a new iPod, and a new pair of trainers, and a sausage roll." Zade answered.

I continued going, pulling out another document. "January 14th; you snuck into the Italian Sanctuary and stole... _what?_"

"A sixteen inch pepperoni, mushroom, and chicken topped pizza with extra cheese and garlic filled crusts." Zade whimpered.

I face palmed. "You're such an idiot,"

"What?" He gasped out.

"You think of yourself as a criminal when you don't even match up against Vaurien Scapegrace?"

"Now _that_ is an insult," Zade growled. He stood and slammed his shackled fists down onto the table. "I demand justice! Where's my lawyer?"

"You have no lawyer," I said.

Zade blinked. "Really? I thought I did, his name was Johnny."

"Johnny Havens?" I asked.

Zade nodded. "Yes, that's him."

"He's a five year old boy who you lately kidnapped, you lost him on a train track..." I shuddered.

Zade sighed. "All my lawyers quit on me," His eyes flashed to mine. "Will you be my lawyer?"

"I'm defending against you?" I asked slowly.

"So?" He grinned. "All my lawyers turn against me. I'll give you snuggles and cuddles if you do?"

"Who'd want snuggles and cuddles from you?" I smirked.

"You," he breathed. "If you were interviewing any other criminal, Eternal Scene for example, you'd be getting to the point of execution no matter who it is."

I glared. "That is beyond the concept of this."

"Sure it is, sweetie," Zade smiled at me, his amber eyes sparkled. "But how come my head isn't in that little black bin behind you already?"

"I'm in the middle of questioning," I answered thoroughly.

"So am I," Zade snickered. "You only saved Eternal's skin because Caelan wanted to see her."

My glare hardened. "Caelan is a respectable Vampire, he deserves a longer leash in this world."

"And how do I not?" Zade challenged. "I've only murdered five-hundred-and-twenty-seven people. Eternal Scene has murdered double than that; didn't you hear what happened last year? She blew up several sanctuaries!"

"I'm aware," I mumbled.

"And though I have only broken a few laws," Zade continued. "Don't I deserve a second chance?"

I smirked. "You sure do,"

"Why thank you," Zade smiled softly.

"You'll get your second chance," She promised me.

"What are you planning, Dark?"

"Just a small negotiation," I laughed. "I'll see you in the morning, Zade."

"Sweet dreams, doll-face." He called out as I left the room, a grin on my face and a light in my eye.

I look at the two Cleavers standing nearby. "Lock him up; I'll be back tomorrow."


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my reasons are that my brain is dead, so, my lack of ideas has left me drowning in my pool of misery.

I've also been busy lately, what with school and everything; certain people getting on my nerves and falling out over pathetic things.

Furthermore, I have also got myself a boyfriend.

Yes.

I have a boyfriend now.

Wow.

We've been dating about a week, and we've already kissed several times.

And you may think of this as disgusting, but he got me grounded.

Why?

Because my mum saw a love bite he left on my neck, so, yeah. Grounded for coming home with purple bruises and teeth imprints on my neck, he he!

Anyways, I will try and jot some ideas down for you and hopefully begin my fifth story on Valentines Day because even though I have finally got a Valentine, he is away that week on his Year 10 work experience.

He says he's getting me a gift, and I really want to get him one, too.

What should I get him?

Ideas, ideas!

And if you give me a really good idea, I may submit you in my Valentine Story?

Whoo!

Anyways, hope you're not too mad at me for being busy what with all the writers block, groundings and such.

Back to you soon!

PEACE OUT!


	8. The Plan

As the rain pelted down in sheets, I shivered. I carefully stepped out of my warm house and locked the door behind me. I walked down the pier and continued down towards the beach. Winters and beaches didn't mix.

The tide was almost in, the waves frosty and covered in a thick layer of fog, making the water seem almost frozen. The waves were gentle and calm, deadly cold.

A car horn beeped at me, I jumped the slightest as the Bentley pulled up besides me, I could hardly see through the dark tinged glass of the windows. I stiffly walked round the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Morning Valkyrie," Skulduggery greeted cheerfully.

"Hello," I smiled as I clicked in my seatbelt.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

I sighed. "Terrible, my mum was rushed to hospital because of the baby."

"Is she in labour?" He questioned as he drove down the streets of Dublin.

"Not sure," I admitted. "My dad is going to give me a ring if she is."

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes,"

"And what if he rings during our mission?"

"I left my reflection with the house phone,"

"Ah," Skulduggery chimed. "Smart thinking,"

"Indeed,"

Skulduggery chuckled. "We're meeting Tanith and Ghastly at James Joyce Bridge."

"Is Fletcher teleporting there?" I asked.

"No," A voice called from behind me. I jumped as a sudden flash of arms grabbed me from behind, tugging me out of the car seat just the slightest; soft fleshy lips touched mine for just half a second before moving against mine as the angel's voice spoke out. "Morning beautiful,"

"How romantic," Skulduggery snickered.

"Quiet you," I scolded Skulduggery.

"Where are we going?" Fletcher asked.

"We're you not listening?" Skulduggery sighed.

Fletcher shook his head, his hair was flat and his fringe went sideways into his left eye. "I was too busy organizing my evil scheme."

"_Evil_?" I smirked.

"We're going to James Joyce Bridge," Skulduggery repeated.

"Oh," Fletcher grinned. "Cool."

"Do you even though where it is?" I asked him.

He shook his head and smiled a tight smile. "Nope,"

"Joy." I moaned.

We drove in silence for a good hour, the soft fifties music hummed out of the Bentley's stereo, and Skulduggery sang along to some songs. Not that me or Fletcher minded, of course. Skulduggery had a good singing voice.

The Bentley pulled up on the edge of the bridge, and out of the window I saw the faint outline of Tanith and Ghastly huddled up together.

We climbed out of the Bentley and strolled over to meet them, Tanith stood under Ghastly's arm, shaking in spite of the cold. She wore a winter's coat, a deep red one that went to her waist and buffeted out like a tutu to her knees. She had style.

Tanith's long, blonde curls we're pulled up into a messy bun, and she had dark sunglasses on. So much for a disguise; she was dressed as a Charlie's Angel.

Then there was Fletcher, his blonde hair gold as ever, flat out into the Emo cut. He too had sunglasses on. He wore a blue denim jacket with baggy jeans a black belt. His trainers we're white with odd shoelaces, one bright orange and the other neon pink. He felt random.

Skulduggery was dressed in his facade, today he chose to have long, black hair, startling blue eyes and a moustache. His body coated in a luscious, black tuxedo suit. Fletcher annoyed him by calling him Hitler.

"Hitler had short hair," Skulduggery moaned.

"He still had black hair, blue eyes and moustache!" Fletcher argued.

"Oh, do be quiet," Skulduggery muttered.

"Fletch," I whispered.

"You look like Cheryl Cole," Fletcher winked at me. "I like it. Though, you look much prettier than Cheryl."

I blushed a scarlet red. Today for my disguise, I'd optioned for a black waist-line leather jacket, knee length black boots and black jeans. My hair was piled up on top of my head into a messy bun. I wore glasses, not sunglasses like the rest of them; the kind of glasses that a hot librarian would wear that would get men drooling. I'd taken the outfit out of the first selection Skulduggery optioned for. Damn him.

I'd also applied blusher to my cheeks, hence why I knew my cheeks were scarlet and not a faint pink. I wore mascara, too. I truly looked older.

Ghastly looked considerably normal than the rest of us did. He wore his own facade, his scars covered and dressed neatly in a suit. But he was disguised as a Japanese Man. Fletcher snickered.

Ghastly swiped a hand at Fletcher; using a karate style technique. This gave him a wonderful advantage as his hand swooped down hard atop of Fletcher's head.

"Ow!" Fletcher yelped.

"Quiet, grasshopper," Ghastly whispered his voice deeper with his new Japan Accent.

"Shut up," Tanith moaned. "You will never be a Black Belt, Ghastly. You're a boxer. Okay?"

Ghastly sighed. "The wind blows the seed to where it may be destined."

I frowned and smacked a hand to my face. "Idiots,"

"Me?" Tanith and Fletcher yelled as one.

I grinned and dropped my hand, reaching out to take Fletcher's. "No, I suppose it's just Ghastly being an idiot for now. His perfect focus but grouchy attitude has gone downhill since he found Tanith."

"Aw, shucks!" Tanith blushed and smiled to herself, her eyes squeezed shut. She looked like one of them cute, blonde anime kids that had just got a really good hug.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Skulduggery as we started walking again. Skulduggery led the way a few feet in front, while I stayed at the side with Fletcher. Tanith and Ghastly at the far back.

"We're going to do some robbery," Skulduggery said. We weren't near any crowds yet, so he could speak at a normal volume and we didn't have to stay packed close together.

"What we after?" Fletcher asked his voice high with interest. I squeezed his hand and he smiled lovingly at me.

"The Locket of Ireland," Skulduggery hummed.

I blinked. "I understand that it's a Locket, and it obviously symbolizes Ireland. But what's so special about it?"

"Does it contain magic?" Fletcher suddenly asked.

Skulduggery chuckled and nodded. "Fletcher is correct. It holds powerful magic, dark magic. It used to hold good, but Nefarian Serpine got hold of it during the war and his small group of followers we're powerful magicians, and they had been experimenting on it."

"One of the magicians, Heidi Vice, was the one who turned it dark. Since then, she's been hiding away in a garage, killing anyone who nears her," Ghastly muttered.

"Does she use the locket or something?" I asked.

Skulduggery shook his head. "She's very powerful, but if we handled Nefarian, we can handle her."

"I wasn't here when you guys battled all these awesome people," Fletcher frowned.

I scowled at Fletcher. "Nefarian Serpine is not _awesome._ He broke my leg."

"You broke your leg yourself once, too," Fletcher mumbled. "I didn't necasarily mean Serpine himself was awesome I meant his power... he could kill anyone just raising his hand, right?"

"His _red hand_," Skulduggery growled. "And it almost got me and Valkyrie killed."

"Sorry," Fletcher whispered, ducking his head low. He peeked at me from under his eyelashes. I sighed and halted my steps, moving towards him as my hands slid round his waist. He patted my back reassuringly.

"Skul, Fletcher can't help himself if he craves power," Ghastly mumbled. "He has his teleportation power, and yet he considers killing someone with a red hand is wonderful."

"I'd use it on my enemies, though." Fletcher nodded.

"That is exactly what Nefarian did," Skulduggery explained. "He had a lot of enemies, and he also had an extremely large distaste to Teleporters."

Fletcher frowned. "I don't think he's awesome anymore."

"That's good then," Skulduggery sang.

We kept walking, and by now we were strolling through the busy streets. We decided to split up; with me and Tanith being dressed like models, we stuck together. We linked arms and walked in silence. Men stared, and teenaged boys whistled.

Fletcher was walking about ten feet in front of us, but a little to the left as he strolled on the curb, avoiding the crowd encase he got lost. He listened to his iPod, rarely looking over at us as Skulduggery had told him not to.

Skulduggery was walking across the road from us, with Ghastly wondering idly besides him. Their plan was that Ghastly was a foreigner visiting Ireland for the first time; Skulduggery was his Irish tour guide.

I checked my phone just as it softly vibrated in my hand. I read the text.

_Meet me and Ghastly near the blue building. I'm sending this to all of you to explain the plan easier._

_Fletcher, you turn to the right and go round the alleyway. Pretend to bump into Valkyrie and Tanith, this should make the girls spill their drinks over themselves, so they rush to the toilets. You then go down the alleyway and turn left, walk forward and keep going until you get to a dead end, then hide in the shadows of the James Joyce building. Turn around and look to your right, you should see the tip of the blue building, teleport up there but try to remain unnoticed. Good luck._

_Valkyrie, Tanith, after Fletcher has rudely bumped into you. Look startled and hit him with your handbag or something, then rush to the toilets to get cleaned up. In there, go to the fifth stall and looked above, there's a hole in a ceiling tile. Reach up and you'll find your clothes. New ones that Ghastly made himself. After you are changed, make sure that your make up is off and that you look back to your regular selves. Wait outside the toilets until I give you a sign, then cross the road to where I'll be waiting with Ghastly round the bread shop. We'll then make our way to the James Joyce building. I'll explain the rest after._

I smiled over at Tanith as she was reading the text. She quickly nodded and we put our phones away. Fletcher peeked over his shoulder at us, I nodded the tiniest nod and that's when our plan came into action.


	9. A Bright Idea

I lay back in the passenger car seat, my eyes wide open due to the sudden shock I felt of Caelan's words.

_Flashback_

"_Eternal, seeing as Adrasdos told me I had to... make a fresh start, that's exactly what we'll do." Caelan had beamed at me as he packed up a few boxes into the boot of his car._

_I sat on the icy grass; it's sharp, razor-like tints scratches against the blanket that I sat atop. The January wind blew strong, flipping my hair everywhere. I didn't move. I just sat on my knees and gazed up at Caelan like a love slave._

_He turned round to face the car, shoving in more and more boxes. These we're his items, seeing as I rarely carried anything around with me. If I needed a new set of clothes, I stole them. If I needed money, I'd rob a bank. If I wanted a home, I'd kill the owners and use it for the time-being._

"_So, what better way to make a fresh start than to move?" Caelan continued. "I've bought a house in England."_

"_London?" I gasped out. I was forbidden to enter England, after nearly destroying numerous buildings. Such as Big Ben, The Blackpool Tower, Buckingham Palace..._

_Caelan scoffed. "No, we're not going into that busy apocalyptic, mental city. We're going into a slightly calmer place but not in the country. Smells like cows and sheep too much, the country I mean."_

"_Where?" I asked._

"_Somewhere round the West Midlands, no where near a beach, so when we do visit special places it'll feel more special. Nah, we're going to live in the hometown of the oatcakes, or as my friend Emily calls it."_

"_Emily..." I mumbled, lost. I was always lost. Never comprehending._

_Caelan nodded, he misunderstood me. "Yes, she's an old friend I met while on a hunt. She's Dusk's cousin, twice removed. She lives round about where we're going. You'll like her, she'll like you."_

"_Like me..." I muttered._

_Caelan frowned and stalked towards me; he knelt down in front of me. "You are my world, Eternal. I love you so much. Just please attempt to make this work, if not, we'll come back to the misery here."_

"_You're willing..." I choked out, but held my tongue._

"_Tell me," He urged._

_I looked up at him, my stare deathly. "You're willing to leave Cain?"_

_He stared at me, his face blank but I saw emotion in his eyes. Of course. Cain._

"_I... will leave," He vowed. "Pleasant and Cain can handle things without me."_

"_That's not what I meant," I whispered, I ducked my head low, my hair hung over my face._

"_Eternal," Caelan snapped so suddenly. "When will you believe that you are the only one for me? Valkyrie has Fletcher and I have you!"_

"_I'm mental," I said. "Mental, mental, mental... psycho... I've allowed my mind to snap because of my past. I have a better understanding now..."_

"_Thanks to Doctor Vincent," Caelan added._

"_Whatever his name is," I hissed. "I've killed hundreds, thousands... why? Why have I done so much damage? What happened to me?"_

"_Eternal, Eternal..." Caelan hushed me, his hands grabbed my shoulders, shaking me lightly. "When your change is complete, I'll make you happy. We'll be happy together. I promise."_

"_Promise... promises... promise..." I said, over and over again._

"_I do," Caelan whispered. "I do promise."_

"_Killed... thousands... willing... like me... west... I do... promise..." I choked out; Caelan wrapped his long arm round me, grabbing his phone and dialling a number._

So, now here we we're driving on the motorway, Caelan was doing a few stops along the way though. For one stop, he's going to buy me clothes. I had none other than my old ones. But they were torn and damp and dirty.

The second stop, would be to visit Doctor Marvin. Caelan thought I was going to have another mental breakdown or massacre the entire population of Dublin.

The third stop would be to get something to eat at a restauraunt, Caelan thought that it'd be a nice treat for being so good the pass few days.

_Good_, I scowled.

The word didn't seem so wonderful to me.

Or, well, it did.

In some ways.

I looked over at Caelan, who I'd caught looking at me. He smiled softly, his amber eyes milky. He turned away after a few seconds, his driving was... strange. Calm, but fast; like he'd had centuries of it.

I then got a weird thought; Caelan was only eighteen, frozen like that forever. And then there was me, aging me, at fifteen years old. But without Caelan's frozen perfection, he'd be well over five hundred.

Did he really have the skill to tame _me?_

I snorted quietly, but not quiet enough for his perfect ears.

"What's so funny?" Caelan asked me in his perfect voice, chuckling his perfect laugh.

I looked at him again, he was smiling at me with his perfect smile. His perfect amber eyes danced.

He was _perfect_.

And _mine._

I felt a new emotion build up inside of me, it made my heart race and my eyes widen. Pounding in my chest, my heart exploded, not literally, but the explosion gave me a new sense of alertness and dominance, obedient or not Caelan would be mine.

I grinned, smug. Caelan hardly noticed, he misunderstood me yet again. He reached over and took my hand in his, my grin widened and I squeezed his hand.

While at a red light, Caelan moved his other hand over, he moved my fringe from over my scarred eye, he frowned.

"Should we see with Doctor Marvin if he can get that looked out without ruining your pretty face?" Caelan asked me.

I shook my head and moved my hair from out of my eye. I had a new me to take care of.

"No, I like myself for who I am," I sang childishly. "With my scar. People will learn to accept me and my scar just like you do, Caelan!"

Caelan beamed. "Good girl,"

"Yes," I hissed softly, my voice still bubbly like a little girls. "_Good_ girl."

The new me grinned, and she had an idea. A very bright idea.


	10. Tail Feathers and Coal Phones

Fletcher's POV

I rushed to the right just as Skulduggery gave me a thumbs up, I rudely bumped into Valkyrie, biting down onto my lip to hold in the laughter as the hot coffee was knocked all over Tanith's expensive coat.

"You little brat!" Tanith screeched at me and threw her handbag at my head, I ducked, yelping as I bolted down the alleyway, I heard people laugh at me, but I didn't mind as the big grin stretched onto my face. I loved it when a plan came together.

I strolled down the alleyway, when coming to the end, I turned left and made my way to the James Joyce building. I looked to my right and focused, I teleported to the top of the building, steadying myself. I sat down on the roof, I could see everything from up here.

I saw Tanith and Valkyrie scattering to the toilets, the coffee dripping from Tanith's coat. Skulduggery and Ghastly we're across the road from them, waiting.

The girls disappeared into the toilets, and I waited patiently. I got bored within a few seconds; it would have been easier taking Valkyrie with me to pass the time with a few kisses.

I tugged my phone out of my pocket, and selected a game to play.

_New Game_, I selected.

_Name,_ I blinked. _Fletcherissofuckingawesome_, I entered.

_Start,_ I pressed start.

And then, just after a few seconds.

Fletcherissofuckingawesome died playing Snake.

* * *

Valkyrie's POV

I struggled to contain my laughter as Fletcher rammed into me, tripping over his own feet as Tanith squeaked and swiped her handbag for him.

"You little brat!" She yelled.

I almost lost it then, but she grabbed my hand and we rushed to the toilets. We got in and I locked myself into the fifth stall, pushing a teenaged girl away who was about the walk in. Tanith waited in the one next to me.

I climbed up onto the toilet, reaching up into the hole and pulling down the black bag. I found Tanith's leather and chucked it over her stall to her. She smiled up at me then I looked away, allowing her some privacy.

I grabbed my own clothes and changed swiftly. We both waited for eachother, and with two quick nods we emerged from the stalls, the teenaged girls were sitting on the sinks, taking pictures. We made one brunette girl with long straight hair and an orange face jump and fall back into the sink, knocking the taps on.

She yelped as the water soaked her back and bottom, her friends gasped as others laughed. I smirked over at Tanith and shrugged, calmly walking towards them and washing off the make up. Tanith did the same.

The girls stared in awe.

"I'd never of washed my face again if I had my make up like that," The brunette whispered, rubbing her bottom with tissue paper, making her shorts even worse.

"It looks like you never wash it now, so don't worry about that, honey." Tanith smiled at her and we stalked out.

The girls stared after us in awe once more.

We looked out towards the crowd, and I quickly spotted Skulduggery in his disguise. He gave me quick thumbs up and that's when I grabbed Tanith and we darted across the busy road. Horns blared at us and car tyres screeched but we didn't care.

We bolted round the corner and found, just as he said they'd be, Skulduggery and Ghastly round the corner and near the bread shop. The smell of the bread wafted out of the windows and made my mouth water, I was pretty hungry.

When we neared them, we made our way behind the back of the building and to the James Joyce building, we saw Fletcher's spiky hair poking out from the ledge of the room, It looked like a pigeon was sticking it's tail feathers up the air. I suddenly got the image of Fletcher's head bobbing up and down while Chicken Little and his buddies shake their tail feathers to the song.

I blinked. I was so random.

Skulduggery was typing on his phone, the phone that needed coal to be able to function properly. I snorted.

"What's so funny, Val?" Tanith asked.

_Tail feathers and coal phones,_ I thought but just shook my head.

"What's the plan?" I asked eagerly.

"We steal the Locket of Ireland." Skulduggery muttered.

"And then?" Tanith asked.

"We escape."

"And then?" She said again.

"We go home and have a good cup of tea?" Skulduggery sighed.

Tanith shrugged. "And then?"

"We order a Chinese takeaway!" Skulduggery attempted.

"And then?"

"No! No 'and then'! We steal the Locket, escape, go home and have a good cup of tea then we order a Chinese takeaway!" Skulduggery yelled.

"AND THEN, AND THEN, AND THEN, AND THEN, AND THEN, AND THEN-"Tanith screeched out but before she could go on, Ghastly covered her lips with his hand.

"Do be quiet, beautiful snake," Ghastly whispered to her.

"Let's go," Skulduggery muttered. He led the way into the back of the James Joyce building, and we scaled the wall, climbing through a second story window.

We ended up inside a tall ballroom, with a single table in the middle of the room. Skulduggery took a cautious step forward. I saw the little box perched on the table. So close. So tempting.

"Sensors..." He muttered.

I sighed. This would take forever, like the time we broke into the Sanctuary those few years ago.

Fletcher appeared next to us, holding a large hotdog with sauce and a Mickey Mouse pair of ears on his head.

"Sup dawg's?" He asked casually, taking a slurp of his large McDonalds coke.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Disneyland," Fletcher smiled, holding out his coke. "Want some?"

"Fletcher, I need you to do me a favour." Skulduggery whispered.

"Sure, sure," Fletcher beamed, wrapping his arm round my shoulder, the hand holding the coke stretched across my face. He bent over so that he could take a sip.

"Teleport over to that table," Skulduggery nodded.

Fletcher choked on his coke, I tapped his back as he spluttered the coke onto the floor. "Are you crazy?" He croaked out.

"Just a tad," Skulduggery answered. "Go. Then we'll teleport out of here."

Fletcher whimpered as he handed me his coke, giving his hotdog away to Tanith. He pulled off his Mickey Mouse ears and placed them over Ghastly's head.

He trudged forward a step before teleporting, he landed next to the table. He looked over at us, his eyes soft and but wide. I felt bad. I wanted to go over there and comfort him, but this had to be done.

He sighed and grabbed the box, and suddenly a hundred alarms went off.

He panicked and teleported next to us. We all held hands and we returned to the James Joyce bridge. Me, Fletcher and Skulduggery dived into the Bentley while Tanith threw herself and Ghastly onto her motorbike, she then sped off with us in tow.

So far, the New Year was becoming quite mischevious...

* * *

**Aaaaannnd... that's a rap guys.**

**I'm really sorry this story is quite short and it has a big of an odd ending, well, a bit of an odd storyline to be honest. I did have it planned out really well, but, meh.**

**And I know that I have abandoned the chapter of Zade Tragety and Adrasdos, but don't worry, those two will carry on with their little tattering in the next story I do.**

**Anyways, for my Valentines story, I will be PLANNING it all week, but I will get to writing the actual story when my rough draft is complete.**

**Yup, yup.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this story, even though it was a little... bodged up.**

**Review, review, blah blah blah, I know it's crap but meh.**

**I'm sorry for all the confuzzlement between myself and Caelan but I did have to throw in some more.**

**Please email me some ideas, add me on MSN this is my address: amykent666 (at hotmail) dot co dot uk (I had to type it like that, sowwy!) if you'd like to give me ideas but before adding me I'd like for you to message me alerting me then please wait for a reply.**

**And no, I aren't giving out my messenger to that people reading this will see me strip. I'm giving it out because recently my brainwaves have been mushing up and I really need some ideas, and no matter how many times I ask, I only get a few good responses.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank these people who have been reviewing with me for quite a long time:**

**Adrasdos Dark.**

**Rubaline Shadows.**

**Violet Nymph.**

**Blonde Insanity.**

**Tariana Grace.**

**And the Disco Monster – Rawr ;) You wet yourself, didn't you? Hahaha!**

**Thank you to all the names above, you've really inspired me to keep writing since the very beginning of my first story The Holiday, and I'm amazed at how fast time has actually gone. I mean, I started writing on Fan Fiction in September, and now it's February, time has just gone **_**whoosh!**_

**And it's mainly you guys that have been there for me, I know I'm being mushy and everything but it's true.**

**Come on, come on, group cuddle! 3**

**Peace out, home dawgs!**


End file.
